Too Far Gone
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: KiraShuu, mentions of RenShuu Summary: After a night of drinking, Hisagi finds himself chained in Kira's room...


**Summary: **After a night of drinking, Hisagi finds himself chained in Kira's room...

**Pairings:** KiraShuu (Kira topping Shuuhei, yes), mentions of RenShuu

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** angst, weirdness/abstractness, slight BDSM, maybe a bit cliché...

**Author's Notes:** This is gift-fic to my dear _**Writing Is Necessary**_, for I know how much she loves ShuuKira, haha~ Hope you enjoy, dear! And thank you for everything~^ww^

Happy Halloween!~ XD

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach.

_**Too Far Gone**_

Hisagi woke up to the sound of Kazeshini's chuckling somewhere in the back of his mind. It wasn't something he was not used to, so he ignored the annoying spirit. His head pounded mercilessly anyway and the mouth felt completely dry. The thought of a glass of water felt like a number one priority at that very second.

Shuuhei was a heavy drinker, no surprise there. But it's not like he could blame himself for drinking so much. Yesterday, on one of very rare occasions, Kira came over, offering sake. Who was he to refuse it, despite the fact he still had a hangover from a night previously..?

They settled at Hisagi's place, chatting about nothing and everything that has been happening within Soul Society and with their friends and comrades. Hisagi remembered the feeling of sympathy for the blond man for a reason he could no longer remember... Another thing he remembered was a strange glint in those seemingly cold blue eyes, but that was about it. It was certain he passed out somewhere along the way, for he could remember things rather vaguely and none of them were significant.

Opening his eyes, Shuuhei squint them instantaneously. The sun was already up, shining through the window right at his face. Blinking once, twice, he tried adjusting to the brightness, but it was hard. He could feel his eyes getting wet... A strange thought suddenly hit his mind: why was his futon located near the window? What did he do last night to make it move?

"Ah, Hisagi-san is finally awake," Kira's voice..? He was still at his place? Did that mean he pass out last night, too?

Rubbing his eyes, arms feeling heavy, Hisagi tried to sit up, "Kira, you-" a rattle of chains sounded throughout the room and Shuuhei fell back onto the futon. What the-?!

Alarmed and finally wide awake, Hisagi tried moving his arms and legs, but couldn't manage. Raising his head slightly, he noticed he was suspended with chains, arms above his head, legs spread out widely, suspended with the chain of his own Zenpakutou's Shikai release, blades digging into the floor of the room.

This room...it was not his. What was he doing at Kira's place? But more importantly, why was he star-naked in Kira's futon, spread out and chained? What absurd situation was this?!

Noticing his fellow Fukutaichou sited at the end of the futon, between his legs, he grunted, still testing the chains to no avail, "Kira! What is going on?!"

Kira's face was covered by the bang of his hair, head lowered. It was impossible to see his expression, but Shuuhei noticed a deep frown. The damn sun rays were so annoying; he couldn't take a better look at Kira. Struggling against the chains, Hisagi tried to shift away from the light, but couldn't manage.

And he was still thirsty too...

"Are you scared of the light, Hisagi-san?" pausing momentarily, Shuuhei stared at Kira the best he could. It was annoying he had to squint his eyes to make out the blond, "Why..? Is it because I'm here..?"

Confused, Shuuhei was about to open his mouth, but Kira continued, "You didn't have any complaints the day previously in Renji's bunk..."

Eyes wide, Hisagi momentarily forgot about the annoying sun rays, or finally getting used to them, "W-what?!" he spat loudly, finding this situation more and more confusing by the minute. Why was Renji mentioned? "What are you saying?! What does Renji have to do with this?"

Kazeshini let out a loud laugh.

Closing his eyes abruptly, Hisagi felt water splash all over his face and hair. Thought process momentarily gone, he lay there quietly, looking at Kira. He could already feel the sun drying water on his skin.

It was getting hot...

The blond Fukutaichou set the empty glass back on the floor, finally looking Hisagi straight in the face. Gods, those cold blue eyes again...

What has happened to you, Kira..?

"You always ignore me and run off to Renji for sex," a pause, during which Kira ran a hand down Hisagi's inner thigh, "Am I not good enough..? W-why... Why Renji?!" a loud scream and a painful tug at Shuuhei's member, making the tattooed man hiss... Hisagi tried to draw his thighs together to protect his member from getting abused, but the chains wouldn't budge.

At this point, Shuuhei was speechless. He had no clue Kira felt this way, that he was jealous of him having sex with Renji. The red-head and he have been sex buddies for as long as he could remember. It happened ages back when they were still at the Academy, but it was never more than just mere sex.

What else Hisagi was certain about was that Kira had no interest in men. In fact, he was sure the blond had no interest in sex in either case, but... The situation he was in now proved him otherwise.

Did the blond honestly think he wouldn't get any men or women he wanted if he just asked..? He was sure Renji wouldn't mind having sex with him either, if Kira was willing to.

Hisagi didn't see what the problem was and sighed, relaxing his muscles. If Kira was only sex-deprived, he was sure they could talk things through and conclude things without resolving to...this. He needed to talk to Kira...

"Kira, you are beautiful," he could feel Kira's hand flinch slightly against his skin, "You can get anyone you want with one simple word. There is no need for you to get this violent all of a sudden. If it's sex, I won't say no. Just...undo these chains already..."

The blond Fukutaichou tilted his head to the side curiously, "Sex..?" a strange sad smile appeared on his lips, "You misunderstood me...you never understood me!" and he went quiet, his hand stopping in its advances.

Misunderstood..?

"Then tell me what's bothering you, Kira... I'm sure we can talk about it and-"

"There is nothing to talk about!" that miserable expression, those sad eyes... Just what was it that made Kira like this..? It pained Hisagi to think he was to blame, but he couldn't understand the exact fault... And it didn't seem he could get through to the blond now. Kira was too far gone in whatever was eating him inside.

"It's not just sex..." a gentle hand started pumping at Hisagi's member, making the chained man close his eyes and quiver, "I'm sure Renji is a better fuck than me," a light chuckle and a gasp from Hisagi, "What I want is..." feeling cold metal against his skin, Hisagi opened his eyes, Kira's face before his. Kira's Zanpakutou...was in its Shikai form around his neck.

W-what was he thinking..?! This was not the Kira he knew half his life. In fact, the Kira he knew would never use foul language. And a lot more frightening was...Kira's expression. Just...where did he learn to smile like that..? It was scary, much scarier than a thousand needles stabbing every part of your body. That expression on his face...it was like he was sucking every essence of your soul just by one single look.

Hisagi's heart started beating faster.

"What I want is..." Kira repeated with a dreamy sigh, licking at Shuuhei's mouth, "I know I can't get..." and he leaned back, running Wabisuke down Hisagi's body, stopping at his chest for a few seconds before chuckling happily and taking it back.

Hisagi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For a few seconds there, he truly felt like his heart was going to stop...in fact, he felt as if Kira would kill him. He was still unharmed, but with Kira in this state, there were many unpredictable things he could do...

He needed to stop this nonsense.

Glancing at his own Zanpakutou wrapped around his legs, he knew that all he had to do was return it to its normal, Daisho form and-

_Bwahahaha! Stop fooling yourself! You don't want for this to end. Look at you, at the mercy of the other man's touches. Just give in...give in..._

Scowling, Shuuhei felt dizzy, _Shut up you filthy beast! My head hurts as it is..._

As if ignoring what Hisagi said, Kazeshini laughed even louder, _Give in... You know you want to... We _both_ know you do._

_NO!_

_Yes..._

Sh-shit... He could feel Kira's mouth on his member, sucking on it enthusiastically. Panting, with his head still pounding, Hisagi no longer knew what to do. He was losing it; all he could think about now was the hot mouth over his member and the release it would bring him.

He did not want to think that way...but he was getting closer, closer to the edge, his legs quivering with every suck and lick of that hot cavern. Ah, the teeth grazed the skin of his member.

Hisagi moaned and the mouth was gone.

Dammit... Hisagi bucked his hips in an attempt to get the much needed friction back. Opening his eyes he didn't know he closed, Shuuhei looked at Kira, mentally begging him to continue, but Kira wasn't looking at his face. His head was once again cast, those parted lips red, smeared with precum, which was licked away within seconds.

Smiling, Kira reached out for a bottle of something and squeezed some of its contents on his hand, "...if I can't get it the normal way, I'll rip it out then..." the blond muttered to himself, running the substance on his hand over the handle of his Zanpakutou.

Returning from his daze, his member still painfully hard, Hisagi stared at what Kira was going in slight shock. H-he couldn't be thinking of doing-...could he..?

Shuuhei realized he could no longer feel his legs and arms. They were numb because of the uncomfortable position...and he could do nothing as Kira positioned the handle of Wabisuke at his entrance.

N-no way...

"Kira..." he whispered, pleading the blond to stop, but it didn't seem like Kira heard him as he rubbed the handle against the entrance.

F-fuck...

Hisagi once again felt...despair. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, adrenaline running through his body, a shiver down his spine. He was going to be torn from inside, he was going to be-

"Kira!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, seemingly to startle the blond, whose head shot up at him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Kira's surprise subduing, his expression returning to normal.

Hisagi thanked every God from every human religion he could think of at that very second. His heart beat slowly, returned to normal. Even his head didn't seem to hurt as much anymore.

Kira, smiling lightly, yet still sadly, pulled his Zanpakutou away from Hisagi, "You are right, Hisagi-san... I should take it slowly..." Kira's two slender, slicked fingers replaced the sword handle, "To salvage every bit," rubbing at the entrance, Kira used his other hand to spread the ass cheeks before finally pushing in.

Hisagi let out a gasp. Kira's fingers were cold and moving in and out so easily...

A bitter laugh sounded from the blond, "You are still loose from that time with Renji, it seems... Perfect," Hisagi felt the blond push against his prostate and let out a gasp mixed with a moan.

How did he find it so easily..? Dammit, even former 4th Division members knew anatomy too well...

This felt too good...and Hisagi couldn't help push against Kira's fingers as they scissored him, spreading him even wider. His untouched member throbbed so badly, precum licking out. He knew he was going to come just from getting fingered.

But again, Kira pulled away and Hisagi let out a loud groan of a protest, no longer caring he was acting like a two cent whore. He wanted to come so badly and he was willing to do anything.

Kira grabbed Wabisuke, once more positioning it at Hsagi's entrance. Shuuhei wasn't himself anymore, shuddering at the thought of the handle inside him, spreading him whole... He licked his lips, no longer thinking about anything else other than the hard object rubbing against him.

"K-Kira..!" he moaned as he felt the handle plunge into him, light sting of pain mixed with pure blissful pleasure. He could feel his own insides throbbing against it. Oh gods, he needed it to move...

Pushing against the handle, Hisagi knew he gave in.

Kira pushed the handle further inside him and it felt as if his insides were splitting in half. So damn good. The object pushed against him harder, faster and he could no longer control the gasps and moans coming from his mouth. Hisagi didn't care if he sounded weak; he was on the verge of ecstasy.

The sun was blinding him, his mouth agape and full of saliva, it already running down the side of his chin. Kira looking at him with those piercing eyes, devouring him... His lips parted, breathing heavily. Ooh, how he wanted to feel lips on his own, or back on his member. How he wanted to see Kira screwed up and begging for him.

How he wanted to feel Kira inside him...

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he could feel himself come hard, shuddering with every thrust of the handle. Panting heavily, the wave of ecstasy washing over him, his mind dizzy, body weak.

Kazeshini's laugh was cruel and triumphal... The damn bastard...

Feeling his own mind go blank, the last thing he felt was something push inside him once again, but it wasn't a Zanpakutou's handle.

* * *

"Hisagi-san..." Kira panted, seeing the man black out, the Shikai form of his Zanpakutou disappearing, the chain no longer suspending his legs. Grabbing the legs for support, Kira pushed inside Hisagi, feeling the loose insides of the other man's body, his member sliding in and out easily. So good...

"Mm..." moaning, he leaned forward, bending Hisagi's lower body for better access, licking and devouring at those parted, motionless lips.

If he couldn't have Hisagi's heart when the man was conscious, at least he could have him like this all to himself. He knew Shuuhei could never answer his feelings. He knew the man was not attached to anyone. Sex was a simple matter to him, something easily obtainable. And for that reason, Shuuhei would never fall for anyone. He didn't see a need to love.

And it was breaking Kira into pieces.

There was nothing in this world he wanted more than that sunny smile all to himself, those dark bright eyes to look only at him.

But he wouldn't get that. Never.

Smiling sadly to himself, he leaned against Hisagi's chest, feeling tears escape his eyes, tears that threatened to fall all this time.

_Ah, Hisagi-san's scent..._

Pushing in and out of the man he loved, he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Kira knew that after what he did today, Hisagi would ignore him for the rest of the days. He was fine with that though...just this once, Hisagi looked only at him. He saw the need and craving only for him in those eyes. He almost felt the other Fukutaichou's heart in his own grasp. It was worth the risk of losing his friendship, for he knew he could never obtain what he longed for in any other way.

Thrusting one last time, he felt himself come inside Hisagi. Moaning loudly, he bit down at his lip to stop himself from whimpers that threatened to follow.

This was too amazing...

He stayed like that for a little while longer, listening to Shuuhei's even heartbeat. He knew his love was twisted, but he was tired of surpassing the feeling inside him. Everyone always saw him as a gentle and kind Kira. How many knew of his darker intentions..?

No one...

Only...Hisagi-san.

Sighing, he pulled away from the other Fukutaichou, running a hand through the dark hair. He couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard he tried... He hated how weak he was... Only Shuuhei could make him feel this way... Only him...

"...Wasn't I a good fuck too, Hisagi-san..?"

* * *

Stirring on the bed, Hisagi opened his eyes to silence. The room was dark and his mind felt peaceful. He no longer had a headache...the only place that hurt though was the lower part of his body, but he could manage that. Even the agonizing thirst for water was somehow subdued for the time being.

Kazeshini was also quiet...

Sitting up, he saw his hands and legs were no longer suspended. There were red marks over his wrists, but he didn't mind them.

He was still in Kira's room.

Looking around, he noticed the blond sitting near the window, his left hand prompted on the windowsill, chin leaning against it, staring through it at nothing in particular, lost in his thoughts. His eyes glittered in the moonlight. There was no longer coldness in them that Hisagi saw last time.

"Kira..." Hisagi said quietly for no particular reason. It looked to him as if the blond was ignoring him, so he wanted to see him turn and look at him. To smile at him his usual gentle smile...

But he didn't get that.

"...your legs were bound by your own Zanpakutou. Why didn't you escape..?" Kira asked, his position unchanged.

Hisagi looked down for a second, thinking about it. He knew why he didn't escape, but he wasn't about to voice that reason. He knew the blond wouldn't understand...the darkness within him frightened even him sometimes.

Silence fell in the room. One could hear laughter and drunken babble coming through the window, but neither of the two men noticed them.

Noticing his folded sleeveless shihakusho near the futon, Hisagi stood up and started putting it back on. Kira stayed motionless all that time.

Sighing, he looked at Kira as soon as he was clothed, "...why, Kira..?" he wanted a straight forward explanation of the blond Fukutaichou's actions. He was not good with riddles.

Kira turned his head to look at him, smiling somewhat, his voice emotionless, "...I am not going to apologize for what I did, for I feel no regrets, Hisagi-san..." once again, he ignored Shuuhei's question.

"...Is that so..?" Kira looked at the floor at Hisagi's hurt tone of voice, wordless, "I don't even deserve a proper explanation of your actions..?" he paused, his eyes sad, "I don't need an apology, Kira, I just want an explanation..."

Kira glanced at Hisagi for a second. He saw no hate in those eyes, only sadness...that was surprising and not something he had expected, but he has learned to keep emotions to himself over the years, so he wouldn't show what he felt on his face. Instead, he said, "I...I think it's obvious why I did that. I do not feel a need to explain further, Hisagi-san."

"Is that really how you feel?"

At that point, Kira felt his heart pang painfully. He didn't regret what he did, but the fact Hisagi didn't seem to understand the reason for his actions was...saddening him. And the man's sad, full of bitter, words did not help either.

Hisagi stared at Kira for a second longer. It wasn't like he hadn't exactly guessed why Kira did all that, but he wanted for the blond to say it right at his face. Shuuhei knew what kind of impression he gave the blond and everyone else around him, but it was only an empty shell of himself. Hisagi was indeed capable of loving or falling in love...

He wasn't just a playboy.

That's what he wanted to voice out loud, but couldn't open his mouth to say all that. And it didn't seem like Kira would talk either...

Turning around, Hisagi moved towards the door. Kira felt like crying again at that very second, but he wouldn't show that.

...He wouldn't cry anymore...

Opening the door, Hisagi stopped in the doorway, turning his head slightly, "Kira... I believe there is something you need to give me back. Come to my room later and I will give you something in return," with that said, Hisagi left, closing the door with a light thud.

Kira stared at the door for a while, a small glint of hope in his heart, b-but...what was it that he needed to give Hisagi back..?

Looking around the room, he noticed Hisagi's Zanpakutou and his Wabisuke lying on the floor on top of each other, with their blades touching.

_**The End.**_


End file.
